Pride Flags Wiki
Welcome to the Pride Flags Wiki This wiki is meant to host identities relating to gender identities, gender presentations, orientations of various kinds, intersexuality, non-monogamy and others that are related to those. We may also have other pages that are not necessarily related to those, but that can help explain concepts that often intersect with certain identities. We hold the rights not to feature certain identities or flags, either because we feel they describe an identity in an insensitive, discriminatory way, or because we don't want to support oppressive pride movements. This wiki is affiliated with the Pride Flag Collective, which also manages the Pride-Flags deviantArt, the Pride Color Schemes and Ask Pride Color Schemes Tumblr blogs and the affiliated Google Documents. What does that mean? A gender identity is something people identify as, relating to a social construct of gender. A lot of people identify as male or female, because those genders are designated to most people at birth nowadays. However, a lot of people don't feel comfortable with their birth assignment. They may not identify with either, and instead don't have a gender, have a gender that is separate from male and female, have multiple genders, and so on; or they may identify as the binary gender they weren't assigned at birth. While western society only expects that people are male or female, several other societies have their own gender systems, with different systems of assignment, number of genders and so on. A gender presentation or expression is a label people use to explain how they prefer to dress, act and so on. A lot of people don't define their gender expression, or say they are masculine or feminine, but people may have all kinds of gender expression. An orientation is something people use to explain how their attraction works, or sometimes how do they feel about certain acts associated with certain kinds of attraction. Orientations may be sexual, romantic, queerplatonic, platonic, alterous, aesthetic, sensual, and so on. While there are certain standards of what it means to be attracted sensually or romantically, people don't always know how to label those kinds of attractions separately, and they may also further differentiate between kinds of attraction. Being intersex means that, without interventions, someone doesn't fit within the stereotypes regarding what a "male body" is (XY chromosomes, penis, testicles, high testosterone, low estrogen and so on) or regarding what a "female body" is (XX chromosomes, vagina, clitoris, ovaries, uterus, low testosterone, high estrogen). There are over 40 known kinds of intersex variations. Non-monogamy means a relationship has more than two people. However, we only plan to cover consensual non-monogamy: as in, the three or more people involved are all aware of the nature of the relationship. Keep in mind that, even if sometimes we don't have any better language to describe what we mean by "male body" and by "female body", this kind of language should be avoided, since intersex and transgender people may be male or female regardless of what their bodies are like. Category:Browse